modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6141
25 sierpnia 2011 20 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6140. « 6141. » 6142. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Hope przerywa namiętne chwile z LiamemW swoim domu, Liam dochodzi do wniosku, że on i Hope muszą się na moment uspokoić. Mężczyzna próbuje zrozumieć, co poszło nie tak. Logan przypomina mu, że zapytał, czego chce, przez co zdała sobie sprawę, że chce poczekać, aż się pobiorą. Liam pyta, czy to wina strachu czy ubioru, które ofiarowała jej matka. Hope stwierdza, że ubrania są banalne, ale Liam zaznacza, że seks ma być zabawą. Hope wyraża nadzieję na to, że wszystko się zmieni, gdy nadejdzie wielki moment i zapewnia, że małżeństwo połączy ich uczucie oraz intymność w jedno. Dziewczyna zastanawia się jednak, czy nie rozdrażniła swojego narzeczonego. Liam zapewnia, że ją rozumie, a Hope wyznaje, że wiele to dla niej znaczy. Niebawem, Hope bierze prysznic, a następnie wkłada na siebie szlafrok Liama. Zastanawia się jednak, czy nie zniszczyła ich zaręczynowej nocy, ale Spencer zapewnia ją, że tak się nie stało. Logan rozmyśla o ustaleniu daty ślubu za kilka miesięcy, a Liam zastanawia się, czy uważa ona, że para powinna wiedzieć kiedy nadchodzi odpowiedni moment na zbliżenie. Ona zaś ma nadzieję, że nie będą mieli problemu z ustaleniem tego, ale mówi, że mają tylko jedną szansę, aby zrobić to dobrze. Podkreśla swoją ostrożność, wspominając mężczyzn wchodzących i wychodzących z życia matki i deklaruje, że chce po prostu być inna i wyjątkowa. Dziewczyna wyznaje, że pragnie zbudować z Liamem coś, co będzie trwać wiecznie, i pyta, dlaczego mają się spieszyć, skoro przed nimi jest całe życie. Liam nie uważa jednak, aby z czymś się spieszyli, a wręcz przeciwnie, jest mu z tym dobrze. "Posłuchaj, Liam, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz...", wraca do tematu Hope, a Liam deklaruje, iż nie chce, aby robiła to tylko dla niego i nie ma nic przeciwko czekaniu, jeśli Logan tego potrzebuje. Hope zaznacza, że ma na uwadze także kampanię „Hope for the Future”. Choć Liam zapewnia, że podziwia jej zasady, ma nadzieję, że ich zaręczyny ją uspokoją. Logan prosi go, aby się tego trzymał, zaś on zgadza się to dla niej zrobić. Oboje całują się i obejmują. thumb|300px|left|Brooke żąda, aby Steffy trzymała się z dala od Liama i HopeW domu Brooke zjawia się Steffy, która przybyła, aby zobaczyć się z Hope. Matka dziewczyny informuje, że Hope i Liam świętują razem ich zaręczyny. Steffy zdradza, że chciała im pogratulować i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie będzie jej trudno ich namierzyć. Podkreślając, że Steffy jest bystra i wystarczająco seksowna, by zdobyć pożądanego mężczyznę, Brooke ostrzega ją, by nie popełniała tego samego błędu dwa razy. Córka Taylor odpowiada, że przyjechała, aby dać prezent zaręczynowy, a nie szukać poradnictwa. Po chwili pokazuje partnerce ojca oprawione zdjęcie Hope i Liama na wybiegu podczas ich zaręczyn. Zdumiona Logan uznaje, że prezent ten na pewno spodoba się parze. Forresterówna stwierdza, że choć nie przepada za Hope, mogą zostać przyjaciółkami, skoro ich matki doszły ze sobą do porozumienia. W trakcie rozmowy Steffy uznaje, że najlepszą rzeczą z jej wypadku jest to, że Bill nie może mieć satysfakcji z założenia, że odebrała sobie życie, ponieważ nie mogła żyć bez niego. Dziewczyna żałuje, że podążała za Billem, który ją zdradził, czego według niej nie zrobiłby Liam. Brooke zauważa, że Liama i Billa łączy również fakt, że obaj są niedostępni. Steffy nie wydaje się być jednak przekonana, że młoda i niedoświadczona Hope jest gotowa na małżeństwo. Logan zauważa, że nie chodzi o doświadczenie, ale o mądre wybory. Kobieta czuje, że jej córka będzie zadowolona z życia z Liamem. Następnie proponuje Steffy, że to ona przekaże Hope prezent, ponieważ tego wieczoru nie spodziewała się powrotu córki do domu. Steffy jest zdumiona jej słowami, gdyż spodziewała się, że Hope przeraża myśl o seksie przedmałżeńskim. Brooke twierdzi jednak, że Hope ma zdrowy stosunek do seksu, a córka Ridge'a uznaje, że Liam zostanie nagrodzony za oświadczyny. Forresterówna przeprasza byłą macochę za to, że się wygłupiła, a Brooke zapewnia ją, że nie wie prawie nic o Liamie. Po chwili Logan dodaje, że uczucia Steffy mają więcej wspólnego z Billem niż jego synem. Steffy wyznaje, iż wydawało jej się, że chciałaby mieć pewnego siebie mężczyznę, choć tak naprawdę chciała mężczyzny, którego mogłaby być pewna. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinna o tym rozmawiać z Brooke, Steffy odchodzi. Niebawem do domu wraca Hope, która dostrzegając zdjęcie w ramce, zastanawia się, skąd Steffy wiedziała o zaręczynach. Brooke jednak jest ciekawa, jak potoczyły się sprawy między nią a Liamem. Hope odpowiada, że postanowiła poczekać. "Ale na co?", pyta Brooke. thumb|300px|Oliver i Steffy zauważają w barze samotnego LiamaW klubie "Bikini", Oliver i Steffy spotykają się przy piwie. Córka Ridge'a dokucza Oliverowi stwierdzeniem, że kiedyś mogła być jego. Jones przypomina, że próbowała pchnąć go w kierunku Hope i zapomniała o nim. Steffy próbuje udawać, że to nieprawda, ale Oliver stwierdza, że ludzie, którymi oboje byli zainteresowani, nie byli dostępni. W pewnej chwili Jones zauważa przy barze Liama, nie ciesząc się na jego widok. Steffy udaje się prosto do Spencera i stwierdza, że nie powinno go tu być. Dziewczyna domyśla się, że Hope musiała przerwać ich wspólny wieczór. Liam wygląda na zmieszanego, zaś Steffy przypomina, że miała to być jego noc zaręczynowa i wiedziała, że on i Hope planowali spędzenie jej razem. Spencer odpiera, że to nie jej sprawa, ale córka Ridge'a uznaje się że nastrój Liama wynika z faktu, iż całe jego starania względem Hope zostały zbombardowane. Młody Spencer próbuje przekonać Forresterównę, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale tłumaczy, że Hope po prostu chciała poczekać. "Na co?", zastanawia się Steffy. Liam wzdycha, po czym oznajmia: "Na noc poślubną". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5